


If you could see yourself in my eyes...

by DScully2019



Series: Legends of the Omegaverse... [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ava Sharpe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ava's Not A Clone, F/F, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sara Lance, Omegaverse, Rutting, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: Sara discovered that Ava wasn't a stuck up Agent like she had originally thought.  Things seemed to be going well, but after being trapped in Mallus' Realm Sara questions everything that she thought she could have.ORThis self indulgent Canon Divergent A/B/O is back for a second work!
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Legends of the Omegaverse... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601383
Comments: 25
Kudos: 297





	If you could see yourself in my eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> What's up Legends?
> 
> I had enough fun with the first one I figured why not take another crack at it.
> 
> Once again Xan, you are amazing...thank you for the Beta read and the amazing notes!

The halls of the Waverider were dim as Sara moved through them. A strange fog started to fill the space obscuring her view of the floor. She moved through her ship, trying to figure out what was happening. She turned just in time to catch a glimpse of a small child run into the Galley. 

She spun on her heel in pursuit of the girl. She crossed the threshold slowly when she spotted the child’s figure mostly hidden in shadows. The distance between them was nearly completely closed when the girl turned face Sara. “You thought I forgot about you.” The girl’s familiar face was like a punch to Sara’s gut. The child began to shriek loudly, her head thrashed back and forth with inhuman speed. 

~~~ 

Sara sat up and sucked in a breath. She quickly scanned the room to figure out where she was, feeling as if she had been snapped from another dimension. A hand touched her shoulder, tugging her back into reality. It slowly sank in that she was in her quarters on the Waverider. “It’s okay.” Ava’s voice was soft and reassuring. “Hey, I’m right here.” Sara felt some of the tension melt away as she turned to look at Ava before she sank back into her pillow. “It’s okay.” As she laid back Ava’s hand moved to her chest, just below her neck. 

The subtle scent of calming alpha pheromones filled the air and Sara touched Ava’s wrist and closed her eyes. She tried to quickly analyze the dream for some deeper meaning, but it felt completely random. The warmth of Ava’s skin under her palm was just as effective at calming her racing mind as the pheromones the alpha had released. 

Sara could sense Ava shifting onto her side careful not to break their contact. “And here I thought you gave nightmares, not have them.” 

Her lips curled up at the quip. Without missing a beat, she fired right back at Ava. “First time for everything.” 

Sara held Ava’s hand in place as her breath start to even out again. “Wanna talk about it?” The concern in her tone was clear. 

She turned her head towards Ava, still taking in the pheromones to help calm herself. “No, I’m-I’m fine.” She cursed herself mentally at the stutter in her voice. She turned onto her side so she was face to face with Ava. She broke their connection, but grabbed Ava’s hand. 

Sara tucked her right arm under her pillow and caught Ava’s eyes. The alpha looked down avoiding Sara’s gaze. “So, who’s John?” 

“What?” Confused by the question Sara tried to figure out who Ava could possibly be talking about. 

Ava shifted her gaze to look up towards the ceiling, still avoiding eye contact. “You called his name out in your sleep, and I’m trying very hard not to be jealous.” After speaking Ava finally seemed to settle a bit and reestablish eye contact, but Sara was able to recognize an undertone of jealousy in her scent. 

“Oh.” Thinking back to the nightmare Sara had a thought as to whom Ava might have been referring to. Chuckling , she started to put the pieces together. “No, it’s probably John Constantine.” It seemed completely logical, especially considering everything that was happening with Mallus and the totems. Ava gave her a questioning look. “He’s a Demonologist that helped me with Mallus. And he kinda looks like Sting.” 

Ava seemed to relax at the revelation. “And he’s just a-just a friend?” 

Sara thought about it for a moment. Did she consider him a friend? He did help her find her soul after all. “I guess you could say that.” Sara closed her eyes wondering if she would be able to go back to sleep. Knowing that it was important to be completely open and honest she decided to offer Ava additional information. “Though we did sleep together, but-” Ava groaned cutting Sara off and rolled away from her. “It was the sixties, and everybody was getting wild.” 

She grabbed Ava’s hip over the blanket and pulled her back onto her side so they were facing each other again. “The sixties, huh?” Sara hummed an affirmative response. “I thought I waited a long time between partners.” 

Sara scratched her nose. “The year was 1969, but...” She rolled onto her back, not sure if she was completely ready for the reaction she might get. She kept her eyes closed. “It was like three weeks ago.” 

The mattress dipped causing Sara to open her eyes, Ava sat up on her elbow her eyes wide in surprise. “Three weeks?!” 

Sara licked her bottom lip and adjusted the blankets around her. “Yeah, well, three weeks before I had a girlfriend.” She waved her hand nonchalantly at Ava. 

It wasn’t until the biggest, dopey smile she had ever seen spread across Ava’s face that Sara fully realized what she had said. “Did you just call me your girlfriend?” 

Sara grinned back at Ava allowing her eyes to drift down her body briefly. “Maybe.” The by the book bureau director giggled at her in response. Sara was starting to realize that for the first time in a long time she was actually opening a door and letting someone in. “I mean, why not?” Sara smirked up at the alpha. “John’s fun.” 

Ava groaned and pulled away from Sara. “Oh, please don’t talk about John.” 

“Well, he’s no Ava Sharpe!” Reaching down Sara grabbed the blanket and pulled it up as she moved to straddle Ava’s waist. She settled against Ava’s torso and leaned down to pressed her lips against Ava’s neck. “In fact, since you aren’t taking those suppressants any more there’s a good chance you will go into rut.” She shifted back and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Ava’s ear. “When that happens, I want you to call me.” 

Ava’s expression shifted to something more serious. “Sara-” 

Sara ran her fingers over the furrow in Ava’s brow, brushing it away. “No, I want to help you when the time comes.” She pressed down against Ava’s abs and grinned wickedly. “Besides, it’s not like you’ll be able to resist me even if you wanted to.” Before Ava was able to say anything else, Sara captured her lips in a soft kiss. 

It was that moment that Gideon’s, the ship’s AI, voice rang through the room. “Pardon the interruption Captain, but you are needed on the bridge.” 

~~~ 

“John Constantine, age 36, one older sister. Both parents deceased?” Ava held the tablet in front of her as she read through the Time Bureau file on John. “Huh. He’s part of the Newcastle crew. He accidentally summoned a demon that dragged a child, Astra Logue, into Hell.” She skimmed through the rest of the file quickly sensing Gary moving into her space, he looked at the tablet over her shoulder. “Sounds like a real weirdo.” 

“He’s a Warlock.” He paused for what Ava could only assume was dramatic affect. “You know, I happen to be a level nine Warlock.” 

Keeping her eyes on the file she held up a hand to silence him. “Dungeons and Dragons doesn’t count, Gary.” Her skin felt a little itchy and she blamed the overall feel of the sketchy building. Not to mention the lingering stench of alpha in the air. She had just started to wonder if the Warlock was an alpha as well, but before she went too far down that train of thought a woman’s shriek cut through the air. Reacting immediately, she shoved the tablet into Gary’s hands and drew her service pistol. She kept her eyes down the hallway as she sought the source of the sound. “Stay back.” She moved in front of Gary positioning herself between him and the potential danger. 

Ava held her weapon up as she moved through the hall with purpose. Sara was already in danger of being lost to Mallus, she didn’t need Gary out of commission as well. They turned a corner and approached a door that appeared to be the source of the sound. The scent of alpha grew stronger as well. 

The thought that John was an alpha slipped into her thoughts, an alpha that had been with Sara three weeks ago. She quickly pushed the twinge of jealousy away to address the imminent threat. She swung her weapon towards the door. “Don’t move, Gary.” She kicked the door open and stepped inside. “What the-” 

The scene that played out in front of the Time Bureau Director and Agent caught her off guard. A blonde man and an older woman were chasing a chicken around the room. Ava quickly lowered her pistol and just watched as the feathered fiend managed to elude two grown adults. “Hey, do us a favor. Give us a hand, will you?” The blonde man moved past her in hot pursuit of his quarry. 

Ava leaned back slightly as Gary leapt into the fray. She holstered the pistol as Gary crawled across the floor getting progressively closer to the chicken. The hair on the back of her neck raised as her nose confirmed the presence of an alpha in the room. She kept her expression indifferent as she pressed her lips together. 

There was a collective sigh of relief as Gary captured the bird and held it aloft. “All right.” The man she assumed was John Constantine approached Gary and gestured towards the chicken. “Ah, nice one, lad.” He then leaned closer to the bird. “You’re a feisty little bastard, aren’t you?” His attention then shifted to Gary. “Are you guys from Housing co-op?” Ava screwed her face up at the question. “Because it’s perfectly legal to win an apartment in duel.” 

Ava’s hands were clasped behind her back when she addressed the Warlock. “We’re here about Sara Lance.” 

His features darkened as her words sunk in. “Right, well.” He took the chicken from Gary. “Mrs. Veras, we will have to continue the ritual tomorrow.” He handed the chicken to the smaller woman as he led her towards the door. “Not to worry, love. We’ll have your son married in no time, all right?” 

She smiled at John and nodded. “Gracias, Senor Constantine.” Ava leaned away from the chicken as the duo walked past her to the door. 

John pushed the door closed with a loud thud after the woman exited. He turned towards Gary and Ava slightly out of breath. “It’s a gig economy. I have to take the work where I can find it, you know?” His eyes shifted between them before landing on Ava. “Now, let me guess.” He walked past Ava deeper into the room. “Sara has succumbed to the demon Mallus.” He made his way over to a table. “I sensed his power growing, but not to worry.” He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and causally sat down. “I gave Ray very specific instructions to kill her if that ever happened.” 

Ava stepped towards John, her brow furrowed on her approach. “What?!” 

He slid a cigarette between his lips and gestured around the room nonchalantly. “Eggs and omelettes, love.” The sound of metal scraping metal rang out as he flipped his lighter open. “And extreme measures.” 

She tried to find her stoic ‘director’ expression, but she knew her concern was most likely still showing on her features. “Well, I’m here to save Sara.” She watched John carefully so she would be able to gauge his reactions. “She’s bonded with the Death Totem.” 

He flipped the lighter closed with a flick of his wrist. “Oh, bollocks.” 

Ava’s heart jumped into her throat at his response. “What does that mean?” 

Next to her Gary leaned in. “Oh, it’s a British expletive used to-” 

She quickly cut off his mansplaination. “I know what bollocks means, Gary.” Her eyes never left John. “What did you mean by it?” 

He removed the cigarette and shift in his seat. “Well, about this so-called Death Totem. Recently, whilst heavily influenced by ayahuasca, I came to learn why the sixth lost tribe of Zambesi was stricken from the oral record.” At the mention of ayahuasca Ava barely managed to refrain from rolling her eyes. “This lost tribe, which had been entrusted to watch over the domain of the dead sided with Mallus.” John rose from his seat and approached Ava and Gary. “While the other five tribes rallied to imprison him, perhaps explaining why the Death Totem is inextricably linked with our demon friend.” 

Ava processed John’s words as he walked past her to collect a trench coat and causally put it on. “Sara’s soul is likely trapped in Mallus’ realm.” He grabbed a candle and pulled his lighter out of his pocket. “Usually, I’d have to cast the demon into myself to rescue her. But, uh, luckily I already have a link to Sara’s soul.” Ava’s head whipped to the side to observe him as he lit the candle. “So, I’ll enlist Aken the Egyptian ferryman of the dead-” 

The scent of alpha had left with Mrs. Veras, but Ava still felt on edge in John’s presence. She wasn’t normally one to be jealous, there was just something that constantly pulled at the back of her mind about the Beta. She couldn’t bite her tongue any longer and held up a finger as she cut off his explanation. “What do you mean you already have a link to Sara’s soul?” 

John’s head tilted slightly. “Well, let’s just say our souls have been one. Leaves a metaphysical connection, love.” 

There it was, confirmation of what she already knew. She gritted her teeth as her hand curled into a fist, trying to maintain her faculties. “Don’t call me, ‘love’.” Gary turned to her. 

John had settled into what she could only describe as a summoning circle on the floor. “Oh, pardon me, pet.” 

Managing to keep her cool Ava released her fist and pointed towards him briefly before crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Sara and I also share a very, very strong metaphysical connection so-” 

“Wait.” Gary’s grin widened as he rested his hands on his hips. “I can’t believe-” He nodded at John. “You both slept with Captain Lance?” 

Ava’s eyes widened and she shot the agent a warning look. “Gary.” 

“Did we now?” John’s voice held a slight lilt to it and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he spoke. “Well then, we both have excellent taste in damaged women.” 

Ava narrowed her eyes at the warlock and shook her head. “Sara’s not damaged.” She tightened her grip on her forearms, afraid that if she dropped her arms she might hit him. 

“Yeah.” He crossed his leg and rested his elbows on his knees. “And I’m the bloody Pope.” 

Just the thought of this pompous ass alone with Sara in Mallus’ realm was too much for her to wrap her head around. Clearly, he had already instructed Ray to kill her. What good would he be to her in the demon’s realm if he had already written her off? “You know what?” She rushed into the circle and sat next to him, mimicking his posture. “Let’s get on with this.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” All of his snark had left his tone. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“You’re going after Sara, I’m coming with you.” She held his gaze as he tried to stare her down. 

“To the realm of Mallus?” His question was clearly a challenge. 

She didn’t even blink. “Start chanting.” She made sure to enunciate every syllable. 

He scoffed as he flipped over the hand that was closest to her. “Very well, give me your hand.” 

Ava chuckled to herself and looked forward for half a second, but when he didn’t respond she looked at his open palm. “Are you serious?” 

All traces of teasing were gone as he opened his hand wider exposing more of his palm. “Deadly.” 

It was her turn to scoff, but she could just feel that Sara would need her help. She extended a single finger to touch John’s open palm then closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure what to expect when John began chanting. Ava opened one eye to look around the room. A sudden jolt of energy caused her hand to close around John’s as she sucked in a breath. It felt like a dark force was snaking through her spine. A voice echoed in her mind, it was chastising John for his attempt to breach the realm. Her focus however was focused on the pull of a different energy, just barely there tucked away in a corner. It demanded her attention so much that she couldn’t even hear the back and forth between Mallus and John. It was Sara. She was struggling, but she wasn’t lost.  _ Fight him, we’re coming for you. _ She was just able to complete her thought when a surge of energy threw her out of the circle, she hoped her message made it through before she slammed against the floor. 

~~~ 

Sara could feel the heat from the ball of fire generated by the fire totem, even though she was still trapped in Mallus’ realm. She fell to her knees trying to regain her bearings. Ava’s voice calling her name caused her head to jerk up and look around her hazy blue surroundings, expecting to see the Bureau Director standing nearby. 

“Does Ava know who you really are, Sara?” Nora’s voice drifted from behind her as she pushed herself off the ground to her feet. “What you’ve done?” Sara’s mind raced trying to think of a way to reclaim the use of her body and escape the demons hold. “What are you going to tell her? That the totem was wrong?” Sara finally turned to face Nora. “You aren’t a killer?” 

The lives she had taken started to flash through her mind, but that wasn’t who she was. Not anymore. Right? Did Ava know? Certainly, she had access to her file and had already gone through it by her own admission, but what all was within that file? How complete were the records that Rip kept? She felt her body pulled forward slightly and it felt a little like the demon’s hold had weakened. She rubbed her neck, it was almost as though the totem was gone. 

Nora continued to speak to her. “The totem’s power is within you Sara, all you have to do it decide.” She stepped closer, her voice and words tugged at something in the back of Sara’s mind. Memories of a different life. “A life free of pain and regret with us or the tormented half-life you are living now?” The pull of temptation was strong, it was true, she was still haunted by the lives she had taken and was working hard to make up for it. 

“Sara.” Ava’s voice came through again, but her eyes never left Nora’s the thought of never having to regret her previous actions was enticing. “I know you are still in there. You are the strongest and most fearless person I’ve ever met.” The spell of Nora’s temptation was starting to fade. Drawn to Ava’s voice she looked around again, trying to pinpoint and exit. “You never back down. Don’t you remember?” Ava’s voice cracked as she continued. “When did a Legend ever go quietly?” Sara could practically feel the pain in Ava’s tone. “I’m here. I’m here, Sara, and I need you to come back to me. I need you to come home.” 

An unexpected warmth covered Sara’s chest and she couldn’t help, but flinch and grab her chest. Blinking away the remaining haze she turned back to Nora. “No.” 

Nora’s brow furrowed. “You’re making a mistake.” 

Sara became even more sure of her decision. “No, to a life without pain or regret.” She stepped closer to Nora, becoming even more resolute. “No, to being a demon’s lackey.” She looked down at Nora. “And no to bringing more death into this world.” Her mind drifted to her victims and those left in her wake. “I owe that little girl at least that.” 

“You could have everything.” Venom dripped from Nora’s tone as she spoke. 

Sara simply backed away in response, not finding it necessary to further respond to a mere pawn in Mallus’s game. The next thing she was aware of her feet landed solidly on the floor of the Waveriders’ galley. The first thing her eyes landed on was Ava. She was standing nearby, tears streaked her face. “You saved me again.” She offered a smile to the Director as she approached. 

Ava’s hand landed on her arm as if to make sure she was really there. “I had a little help.” Sara followed her gaze to see Mick generating a fireball while John Constantine used it to light his cigarette. 

~~~ 

Sara walked through the hallway towards her quarters, John’s words echoing in her mind.  _ She’s a good one. Try not to hurt her. _ She was trying to figure out how she was supposed to do just that when the door to her quarters slid open to reveal Ava sitting on the edge of her bed. Sara paused before entering the room. 

Ava spotted her right away. “Hey.” She shifted towards Sara as she finally stepped in and the door closed behind her. 

Sara clasped her hands in front of her. “We need to talk.” She knew what she needed to do to keep Ava safe from any additional pain. 

Ava’s eyes dropped to the floor for a moment. “No good conversation ever started that way.” 

She stepped closer to Ava slowly. “Ava, I’m sorry.” 

Before she was able to continue the speech she had rehearsed on the way there Ava stood up and cut her off. “Listen, I can’t pretend to understand what you went through.” Sara watched as she shook her head slightly from side to side. “Or what happened to you, but I know that wasn’t you, Sara.” 

“That’s just it.” The last part hurt more than it should have. It seemed obvious that Ava was in denial of the monster that she really was. “That was me. Just like fire is to Rory, this part of me. It’s always been there.” The look on Ava’s face wasn’t making this any easier, but it had to be done. “And I really tried to pretend that wasn’t true, but deep down, I am Death.” 

“N...Sara, okay so, we can fight that part of you together.” Ava’s hand brushed her hair from her face as she stepped closer. The subtle scent of her perfume and just a touch of soothing alpha pheromones caught Sara’s senses. “Just tell me what to do.” 

“Hey.” Sara wanted to lean into her touch, but instead caught her wrist and gently guided her hand away. “Ava, you read my file.” 

“But I still showed up at that restaurant in that horribly uncomfortable dress trying to impress you, because I don’t care about your past, Sara.” She closed the distance between the even more. 

Knowing she needed to be firm Sara set her jaw. “Yeah, well maybe you should.” Ava just stared at her in disbelief. “You are wonderful.” Without thinking she brushed her hand across Ava’s cheek and then just as quickly withdrew. “And I...” She quickly turned away trying to fight back the tears that clouded her vision. She sighed still refusing to look back to Ava. “I’ve never been this happy in my life.” 

Ava spoke up when Sara fell silent again. “But this doesn’t look happy.” 

Sara shifted her weight from one foot to the other, she regained her composure enough to speak again without her voice cracking. “Look, I don’t deserve you.” 

“Yes, Sara.” Ava cut her off immediately. “Yes, you do.” 

“Ava, I don’t.” Sara spoke over her before she could say anything else. “You deserve better.” She injected as much confidence as she could muster. “You deserve so much better and I care about you, but-” 

“No.” Ava grabbed her hand before she could say anything else. “No buts.” She sighed and Sara could feel her studying her face. “Nothing has changed.” Sara opened her mouth to protest. “Stop, you’ve been through a lot today. Take some time to get your thoughts sorted and call me when you are ready to have an actual conversation.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to Sara’s cheek. “Okay?” Sara nodded in response. Ava slowly pulled away, moving towards the door. As the door slid open, she finally released Sara’s hand when it would have halted her progress.

Once she was gone Sara sat on her bed trying to focus her thoughts. Finally giving up she laid back and stared at the ceiling before she rolled onto her side. She ran her hand over the pillow Ava had slept on the night before, her scent clung to it. As she reached over to pull it closer Sara’s hand brushed against something tucked under the pillow. She sat up and unfolded the piece of paper, she recognized Ava’s handwriting immediately.  _ This spot reserved for the girlfriend of Sara Lance _ . 

~~~ 

Sara moved rapidly through the Waverider with Gary and Amaya in tow. “Gary, I told you we’d report in if we found any new information.” She didn’t even try to hide the annoyance in her tone. 

He elongated his steps up to match her pace. “It’s been a couple of days and I just thought after the Death Totem situation you might want someone to talk to.” She turned on her heel to face him. “You know... someone outside of the Waverider, a different perspective.” He raised his shoulders and grinned, his nerves clearly showing. 

“Did Ava put you up to this?” She pointed a finger at him accusingly. 

“What?” His brows furrowed in confusion. “No, Director Sharpe hasn’t even been in the office since she went home sick early yesterday morning.” He just blinked at her lack of response. “I figured you knew that.” 

She exchanged a look with Gary and then Amaya. “She’s sick?” Gary nodded rapidly. She felt a little guilty that she hadn’t been in contact to know that, but Ava **had** told her to take the time she needed to sort out her thoughts. “Flu?” He frowned slightly and raised his shoulders again. She sighed, her gaze landed on Amaya. “Take over for me?” 

Amaya nodded. “Of course, we’ll keep hunting for the Darhks.” 

“If you find them, don’t engage without me.” There wasn’t anyone aboard the Waverider that she trusted with the ship more than Amaya. “Try to keep an eye on Rory. I shouldn’t be gone long.” 

~~~ 

Sara stepped through the portal into Ava’s living room. The decision to go had been an easy one, even though her visit was overdue after she had tried to break it off with Ava. She had half expected to find the Bureau Director curled up on the couch under a blanket either watching a movie or napping. She gripped the bag that held the chicken noodle soup she had Gideon produce before she left the Waverider. Her eyes drifted across the vacant space. There was a lingering sweet smell of some kind hanging in the air. Her initial reaction was to look to the kitchen for the source, but her attention was redirected to the stairs that lead to Ava’s bedroom. “Aves?” 

When there wasn’t a response, she started up the stairs taking them two at a time. An irrational fear settled in the back of her mind that something was wrong. As she approached the door Sara could hear movement on the other side of the door. She leaned closer so she would be able to hear better. “Aves?” The movement stopped, but there wasn’t a response. “Ava, Gary said you were sick. I’m coming in.” 

As soon as her hand touched the door knob she finally got a muffled answer from the other side of the door. “No, wait.” 

Sara paused with her hand resting on the handle. “I brought soup, and apologies for the other night. I got caught up in the moment and John made a few points about people close to us getting hurt.” She swore she heard a low growl at the mention of John’s name. “Ava?” 

She then heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. “Sorry, I just don’t feel well. You should go.” There wasn’t any malice in her tone, in fact it was almost like she was pleading for Sara to go. 

The sweet scent she had detected downstairs seemed to be coming from beyond the door. She pulled at the collar of her shirt to try and get some cool air, she just noticed that the temperature of the apartment was stifling. She determined that the director must have come down with the flu. If she had a fever then it was important to make sure that she didn’t maintain that temperature for too long or permanent damage could be done to her system. “Aves, just let me check your temperature...make sure that you aren’t holding a temperature for too long.” 

There was a long pause and Sara started to think that Ava was about to relent and let her in. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Ava’s voice was much closer this time, probably just on the other side of the door at this point. 

Sara’s brow furrowed. “Hurt me?” The sweet scent in the air was stronger now and Sara dropped the bag as she pressed both palms against the door. “Oh fuck.” She slowly exhaled trying to regulate her breathing. “You aren’t sick, it’s your rut.” Her brain finally clicked realizing that the scent she had been picking up on were alpha pheromones. “I asked you to call me. I wanted you to call.” 

Sara pictured Ava leaning against the opposite side of the door, mirroring her stance. “You needed time...after Mallus.” Sara looked at the door handle. “Sara-” 

“I don’t want to go.” She moved her hand to the handle. “Let me come in?” There wasn’t a response this time. She closed her hand on the knob. “After my heat I switched to alpha prevention and I know you won’t hurt me. Just let me take care of you.” This time when there wasn’t an answer Sara opened the door and was hit full force by Ava’s scent. It was so much stronger now and Sara couldn’t help being drawn to her. Sara swallowed when she spotted Ava sitting at the foot of her unmade bed. She was wearing sheer cotton pajamas. Even from this distance Sara could tell she wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath the loose-fitting fabric. It was obvious that Ava’s skin was still overheated, even by the thin material. 

As she closed the distance between them Sara grabbed the hem of her own shirt and hoisted it over her head, she tossed it aside not caring where it wound up. As soon as she was close enough, Sara crashed her lips against Ava’s. She made quick work of the buttons holding Ava’s shirt closed, all while she toed off her shoes and socks. When the last button was released Sara pushed the shirt open. The only thing preventing the complete removal of the garment were Ava’s hands gripping the comforter as if it were a lifeline preventing her from drowning. 

Sara covered Ava’s hands with her own and pulled back from the kiss long enough to utter two words. “Let go.” In a blur of movement Sara’s back hit the mattress as Ava grabbed her waist and switched positions pressing Sara onto her bed. 

Ava stood to shrug her shirt off, once it was gone she leaned over and Sara sat up on her elbows to meet Ava halfway. Sara felt the palms of Ava’s hands land on her ribs, slide around her sides, and then up her back before stopping at her bra band. Ava kissed the underside of Sara’s jaw then moved up next to her ear. “May I?” The question was an urgent whisper on her sensitive skin. 

Sara curved her back, pushing herself against Ava to create more room for her to maneuver between Sara’s back and the bed. “Yes, please.” The pressure of the band on her skin released, at the same time Ava’s body shifted to push Sara onto her back again. She lifted her chin towards the ceiling and closed her eyes when Ava nipped at her neck just below her ear. Heat coiled at the base of her spine as Ava proceeded to kiss her way down Sara’s neck, she drug the straps of the bra from Sara’s shoulders as she went. 

Sara’s eyes snapped open and she sucked in a breath when Ava’s lips wrapped around her nipple. She could feel the corners of Ava’s mouth turn up at her reaction. She moaned when Ava shifted to her left side ran her tongue over the peak, causing it to stiffen. As she continued to lavish attention on her breasts Sara reached between them and unbuttoned her jeans. She sought out Ava’s hand to guide it over her abs, flexing under her touch. Ava picked up on her not so subtle cue and continued, sliding underneath the waistband of her jeans and panties. Sara groaned as Ava brushed her fingertips through her core. Sara’s nipple was released with a pop when Ava leaned away. “Slide back.” 

When she moved Ava gripped her jeans, pulling them off as she used her elbows and hands to back closer to the headboard as instructed. Now completely exposed and stretched out on the bed Sara shook her head when the Alpha tried to join her. The confused look on her face was endearing, Sara simply raised her brows and made sure Ava followed her eyes when she looked at her pajama bottoms. “Might as well lose those first.” She thought back to her most recent heat and how uncomfortable she had felt for the short time she tried to abate it by herself. She also knew that Ava was ‘home sick’ for almost a day and a half. The knowledge that the Alpha,  _ her _ Alpha, her  _ Ava  _ had been fighting through her rut alone, all because she was trying to respect the unnecessary boundaries Sara had made. She got scared and tried to break it off with Ava, feeling like she didn’t deserve to be happy. Wait,  _ her Ava _ , where had that come from? Sara swallowed as her own insecurities started resurface. She made sure to stay confident on the exterior. “Come here, Alpha.” She rolled onto her stomach and raised her ass into the air towards Ava. 

There was a blur of movement, and the mattress gave with as Ava moved closer. After a few seconds Sara’s brow furrowed, when instead of being mounted and mindlessly rutted into Ava slowly ran her hands up the expanse of her back to rest on her shoulders. Sara was tugged backwards and she allowed herself to be guided upwards until she was on her knees, Ava knelt behind Sara with her front pressed against Sara’s back. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and Ava’s chin rested on her shoulder. “You’re not just some random girl I’m going to mount and claim, Sara.” Sara noted that she hadn’t mentioned her status as Ava kissed just below her ear. “Rut or no, I refuse to treat you as such.” 

She knew Ava was strong, but the amount of restraint that she exhibited was astonishing. Sara could feel the length of her shaft pressed into her hip. She pressed her temple against Ava’s forehead. “You’re sweet.” When she spoke Ava’s grip loosened slightly. She took advantage of the space by turning so they were face to face. Sara straddled Ava’s knees causing her to lean back slightly to make room. “Come ‘ere.” She placed a hand on the back of Ava’s head and pulled her into a messy kiss. Sara’s free hand reached between her legs. A small whine was generated in Ava’s throat when Sara came into contact with her hardened and lengthened clit. She made sure to keep their lips connected as she raised up enough to guide Ava to her entrance. 

Sara lowered herself enough that the head breached her entrance, Ava groaned into her mouth and raised her hips pushing in further. Ava was the one to break the kiss needing to get air. “Fuck.” She thrust up until their bodies were flush. 

The stretch was more than Sara had remembered from her heat. Her hand fell to Ava’s waist, Sara dug her fingers into Ava’s hip. “Go slow.” Ava nodded in acknowledgement then pressed her nose into the crook of Sara’s neck taking in deep breaths of her scent. They stayed wrapped in each other until Sara’s grip loosened. Ava started at a slow rhythm. Sara felt her hands as they moved down her thighs and lifted under her knees to adjust their angle. She reacted to the motion by wrapping her legs around Ava and locked her ankles together. 

Ava cradled Sara’s head with one hand then leaned forward, she used the opposite arm to brace herself as she eased Sara down onto her back. Slowly the burn of the stretch faded and Sara matched Ava’s pace by rocking into her thrust. Ava’s pace increased with Sara’s non-verbal encouragement. She felt her muscles start to tense in anticipation as she neared her peak. She became vaguely aware that Ava wasn’t hitting as deep as she had been. “Sara?” The question was strained as Ava continued to hold back. 

The unspecified question became clear when the swollen base of Ava’s shaft drove against her clit. “Do it.” She dug her heels into Ava in an attempt to pull her in deeper. “Knot me.” This wasn’t an act they hadn’t committed to during her heat. Ava had refused since they hadn’t discussed it and Sara’s lust-filled mind wouldn’t let her deny any Alpha, much less one that she had chosen to help her through her heat.

Sara’s heart began to race when she felt Ava’s teeth sink into her shoulder, she knew it wasn’t hard enough to leave a permanent mark. That was the final push to send her crashing over the edge. Ava’s hips bucked forcing her knot past Sara’s entrance, locking them together. The pressure on her shoulder might have been released or clamped down hard, Sara wasn’t sure anymore. Her vision went white with ecstasy, she was unsure if she had a second orgasm or if the first had just intensified. 

Ava thrust one last time before Sara felt her release. The tie that now held them prevented their shared release from leaving Sara. Sara unlocked her ankles and dropped her legs. “Holy shit.” Sara was still catching her breath. Her heart rate had just begun to even out when Ava turned so they were both laying on their sides. She absently pushed a stray strand of hair behind Ava’s ear and her heart leapt into her throat. “Aves?” Her eyes widened and she ran her thumb across Ava’s lower lip to confirm her fear.  _ Blood. _ Her hand flew to her shoulder, not sure if she wanted to mating mark to be there or not. 

“No, no!” Ava’s voice was reassuring. “I didn’t.” She then moved her forearm into Sara’s field of vision. There was a perfect imprint of a bite on her arm. “I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

Sara grabbed at her arm and inspected the injury that was still actively bleeding. “What did you do?” 

Ava sucked in a breath when Sara jostled the tie to get at her arm. “Take it easy, I’m okay.” 

She grabbed one of Ava’s pillows and shucked off it out of the pillowcase so she could wrap it around the wound. “What were you thinking?” 

Ava smiled at her and pulled her close. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” She gestured at her wrapped up arm. “That was the best way for me to be sure.” Ava tucked the now uncased pillow under her head, her eyes never leaving Sara. “You thought I was sick?” Sara nodded. “You brought soup?” 

“Yeah, Gideon’s special recipe.” The heat of the moment was temporarily gone, but Sara knew Ava’s rut would ramp up again. “And I wanted to apologize.” 

Ava’s brow furrowed. “For?” 

“Trying to break it off, because I got scared.” An endearing smile spread across Ava’s face. “Don’t laugh at me.” 

Ava rolled onto her back and pulled Sara along with her. “I’ve never seen someone so scared of being happy before.” She sighed. “It’s okay to be scared, but don’t run away. Talk to me, okay?” 

Sara nodded. “I can do that.” Ava pulled a sheet over to cover them when Sara relaxed into her embrace. 

~~~

Sara wore the first thing she was able to grab on her way out of the bedroom, Ava’s white button up, Sara walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry door. “Okay, but where is the pancake mix?”

Ava's body pressed against her back. “Well, there’s the flour, sugar, baking powder-”

“Mix, Aves, add water and pour.” She groaned and tipped her head back to rest on Ava’s shoulder. “I’m starving. Gideon could just-”

Ava chuckled. “So dramatic, Captain Lance.” She nudged Sara towards the island. “Grab a seat and have some fruit. Get your blood sugar back up before you get cranky.”

“Cranky?” Sara scoffed, but complied with her request. She leaned against the island after selecting an apple. She watched Ava move through her kitchen gathering the supplies she needed. “I should call Amaya and check on the Legends. They've been unsupervised for over twenty-four hours.”

Ava hummed in response. “Probably.” She measured out all the dry ingredients into a large mixing bowl. “And after breakfast I’ll check in with the Bureau and see if we have anything new.” Sara watched as she paused and pushed her sleeves up. “How are you?”

Sara smirked at the alpha after taking a bite from the apple. “I’m doing great.”

Ava met her gaze and caught the smirk. She rolled her eyes in response. “Not that, you were trapped in the realm of a demon. I can’t begin to imagine what that must have been like.”

“Hmmm.” Sara hopped up so she was sitting on the edge of the counter. “Demon realm, purgatory, it’s all starting to run together.” The smile slowly faded and she looked at the apple in her hand. “But when the time comes, I’m afraid I won’t be strong enough to fight him.”

Ava stopped what she was doing. “You will.”

“How are you so sure? The whole tribe set to watch over the Death Totem was swayed.” Sara sat the half eaten fruit aside.

She watched Ava rub her hands together to shake off any dust from her hands as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Sara. “Because you’re Sara Lance. You fight harder than anyone I’ve ever known, and you’re too stubborn to give up.”

_ My Ava. _ This time the thought didn’t catch her off guard. Sara pulled her in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Just remember this moment, cause you are acting like my stubbornness is a good thing.” Her fingers ran over the gauze covering the wound on Ava’s arm. “I can’t believe you bit your arm.”

“Yeah, well, it’s been a while.” She pulled back to go return to preparing breakfast. “The suppressants I was on also affect ruts. So, the pull to claim you was strong.”

Sara felt her eyes go wide after she did the math. “Five years?” Ava nodded as she grabbed the eggs and milk from the fridge. “How the hell didn’t you rip that door down?”

She made a well in the dry ingredients. “I meant what I said when I told you that you’re not some random girl, Sara. The last thing I want to do is risk what we have by pushing too hard, too fast.” She took a deep breath. “That said, I think we’re going to need to be careful separating work from our relationship.”

Sara leaned back and planted her hands behind her on the counter. “Of course, but I don't think that will be a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can always come @ me on Twitter if you want! @DScully2019


End file.
